ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: A World of Fantasy
Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Lauren Faust (characters) |based_on = by Hasbro |starring = Grey Griffin Bobby Moynihan E.G. Daily Catherine Taber Jessica DiCicco Kath Soucie Mae Whitman |country_of_origin = United States |original_language = English |network = WB Kids |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) |theme_music_composer = Ron Jones |executive_producer = Steven Spielberg |num_seasons = TBD |num_episodes = TBD |runtime = 26 minutes (approx.) |company = Hasbro Studios Amblin Television Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = |first_aired – last_aired = TBD 2020-present}} is an American animated fantasy-adventure-comedy television series based on the franchise by Hasbro, being created by and co-developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, with Steven Spielberg and serving as executive producers. It is produced by Hasbro Studios, Amblin Television and Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids on TBD 2020, with reruns also airing on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of Twilight Sparkle, her sidekick Spike and her crew (known as the Mane Six) in Equestria where they have to deal with their day-to-day activities while dealing with several menaces. However, with the power of friendship, they remain united as a team, being able to overcome any problem. Characters Main *'Twilight "Twi" Sparkle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a unicorn who loves knowledge and the leader of the Mane Six. **'Owlowiscious' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Twilight's pet owl. *'Spike' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dragon sidekick who has a crush on Applejack and who Rarity has a crush on. *'Rainbow Dash' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - a tomboyish pegasus and Twilight's best friend who is gifted with superspeed. **'Tank' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Dash's pet turtle. *'Pinkie Pie' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an energetic but somewhat idiotic Earth pony who usually acts in a very cartoony way, being considered the ditz of Ponyville. **'Gummy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Pinkie's pet crocodile. *'Rarity' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a Trans-Atlantic-accented unicorn who works as a fashion designer, having a crush on Spike as well (much to his dismayal). **'Opalescence' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Rarity's pet cat. *'Applejack "A.J."' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Southern-accented hard-working Earth pony who Spike has a crush on (much to her dismayal). **'Winona' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Applejack's pet dog. *'Fluttershy' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a nice and kind but somewhat scaredy pegasus. **'Angel' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Fluttershy's pet rabbit. Supporting *'Princess Celestia' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - an Alicorn pony and the co-ruler of Equestria. **'Philomena' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Celestia's pet phoenix. *'Princess Luna' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Celestia's younger sister and the other co-ruler of Equestria who started out corrupted as Nightmare Moon before turning good in the Season 1 finale. *'Shining Armor' (voiced by Nolan North) - Twilight's older brother. *'Princess Cadance' (voiced by TBD) - Shining Armor's wife. *'Flash Sentry' (voiced by TBD) - a royal guard from the Crystal Empire. *'Starlight Glimmer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Big "Mac" McIntosh' (voiced by TBD) - Applejack's soft-spoken and laconic older brother. *'Granny Smith' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Applejack's grandmother. *'Braeburn' (voiced by TBD) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders', consisting of: **'Apple Bloom' (voiced by TBD) - Applejack and Big Mac's younger sister. **'Scootaloo' (voiced by TBD) - Rainbow Dash's younger sister. **'Sweetie Belle' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Rarity's younger sister. **'Babs Seed' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. *'Trixie' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'The Wonderbolts', consisting of: **'Spitfire' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Soarin' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the only male member of the group. **'Surprise' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Blaze' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lyra Heartstrings' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sweetie Drops' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Derpy Hooves' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Hooves/Time Turner' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Octavia Melody' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Cheese Sandwich' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - the self-titled "super duper party pony" who is considered the male counterpart to Pinkie Pie. *'Maud Pie' (voiced by TBD) - Pinkie's older sister. *'Ember' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mayor Mare' (voiced by ) - the Mayor of Ponyville. *'Gilda' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Zecora' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD Villains *'Queen Chrysalis' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Discord' (voiced by John de Lancie) - a very mischievous trickster and malicious dragon. He usually forms numerous alliances with numerous villains as a joke, despite being considered by most characters as an annoying nuisance rather than a menace. He redeems in the Season 1 finale and becomes an ally for the remainder of the series. *'Nightmare Moon' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Princess Luna's villainous form. *'The Storm King' (voiced by Liev Schreiber) - TBD **'Tempest Shadow' (voiced by Emily Blunt) - TBD *'Flim and Flam' (voiced by Troy Baker and Nolan North, respectively) - a twin duo who usually come with scams to get quick cash. *'Corrupt Mane Six', the Mane Six corrupted by magical water, consisting of: **'Corrupt Twilight Sparkle' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - the water-corrupted Twilight whose knowledge ends up taking the best of her, causing her to drain knowledge from others. **'Corrupt Rainbow Dash' (also voiced by E.G. Daily) - the water-corrupted Rainbow Dash who likes to cause chaos with her speed. **'Corrupt Pinkie Pie' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - the water-corrupted Pinkie Pie who is more deadly and a Joker-like trickster. **'Corrupt Rarity' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - the water-corrupted Rarity who wears a metal mask and claims she rules Ponyville, wanting Spike at any cost to join and marry her. **'Corrupt Applejack' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the water-corrupted Applejack who is now a ruthless business person, forcing people to work for her. **'Corrupt Fluttershy' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Episodes Crossovers The characters had made a appearance in the Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed episode, My Little Collin. Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Trivia *This is the second series based on a Hasbro franchise to move from Discovery Family to a Turner-owned channel. *Like its predecessor My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the series is based in the franchise's 2010 toyline. **Unlike its predecessor, it is rated TV-Y7-FV rather than TV-Y due to some darker plots and some humor. *In contrast with its previous incarnation, its voice cast is exclusively based on the United States. **Ironically, Tara Strong doesn't reprise her Twilight Sparkle role, being instead voiced by Grey Griffin. ***However, Tara ends up voicing Queen Chrysalis instead. **John de Lancie, "Weird Al" Yankovic, Liev Schreiber and Emily Blunt are the only voice actors to reprise their roles from its previous incarnation. **Spike has a more masculine voice in this incarnation. **Dr. Hooves, based on the Doctor on Doctor Who, ends up voiced by one of his portrayers (David Tennant in this case) in this incarnation. **Babs Seed being voiced by Tress MacNeille is a reference/joke to the voice actress voicing the similarly-named Babs Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. ***However, her voice is closer to the one of Dot Warner from Animaniacs. *Unlike its previous incarnation, Spike has a crush on Applejack rather than Rarity. **Instead, Rarity is the one who has a crush on Spike. *Also unlike its previous incarnation, Scootaloo is Rainbow Dash's younger sister rather than a sister-like figure. *Some IDW Publishing comic plots are adapted to this series. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:2020 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas